Playing with Fire
by XxXxFairyTail4evaxXxX
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a teenage runaway. When she stumbles across a pink haired boy and a club called Fairy Tail her whole life is flipped upside down. But with her fathers dangerous ways is she safe or is she playing with fire? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my first fic so obviously it has to be about Fairy Tail and my fav couple Natsu and Lucy!

Lucy: Does it really have to be about us I mean seriously write about Levy and Gajeel or something...

Natsu: Aww... Come on Luce! You know you like the attention.

Lucy: Pfffft! Yeah right...

Levy: Lu-chan Im sure people would rather read about you than me, right Gabbi-chan?

Me: Gabbi-chan... What the... Anyway Levy's right so get on with the disclaimer Lucy! They wanna read the story!

Lucy: Ok, ok! Sheesh... Anyway Gabriella doesn't own me or Fairy Tail...

Natsu: Heck yeah! No one owns me!

Lucy: Dont interupt me moron! * Lucy drags away a wailing Natsu by the hair *

Anyways... On with the story!

Lucy's P.O.V

Why? Why does my life have to be this way? Its like someone up there is punishing me! I whip my head round quickly and the blazing blue and red lights blind me while the wail deafens me. My chest is burning, my heart is racing and my legs are aching.

I'd been running for 10 mintues straight and now I was starting to struggle. The police car was catching up. Desperately, I looked around for a places to hide. I had never been to the town of Magnolia so I was hopelessly lost in its widing streets. My eyes scanned the area and found a dark alleyway. In a last attempt to get away from the police, I sprinted down the alleyway

. To my relief, the sirens drove straight by. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding and fell to my knees. How had it come to this? Runnig from police day in and day out? Oh yeah...I thought. It was _his_ fault. I suddenly felt like someone was watching me. I turned my head slowly and saw a man around my age with pink hair and goof grin.

"Hey are you ok?" the pink haired boy asked me. "I saw you run down here and fall to your knees. Do you need any help?" he asked.

"Uh no... I'm fine thank you." I answered. He was quite handsome in a boyish way and had pretty good build too. His pink hair was spiked all over the place and his onxy black eyes seemed deep like you could drown in them

. Out of nowhere he pulled out a lighter and slumped down next to me. He kept flicking it on and off for a while and we sat there in an akward silence. I dont know why but I felt comfortable around him.

After a while the silence irritated me and I asked him " So what are you doing down a dark alleyway in the middle of the night?". " I could ask you the same thing" he replied with a smirk upon his face. I could tell this was going to be a _very_ long conversation.

Natsu's P.O.V

" Ok heres an idea. You answer a question and you can ask me and I will answer deal?" the blonde girl asked with a hopeful face. She had a really angelic face I thought. Big brown innocent eyes, beautiful clear skin and an amazing smile. She also had silky, wavy shoulder-length blonde hair. She is pretty good-looking. When I saw her run down here I was suprised to see a girl out this late.

" Ok then... Whats your name?". " Lucy Heartfilia. Whats yours?" she asked. Wow... She had a beautiful name. " The names Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." I replied giving her one of my famous grins. She looked at me intrigued and asked " Are you a pyromaniac?".

I was shocked at first then I realised she was talking about my red and yellow lighter in my hand. I flicked it off and shoved it in my pocket. " Well... Some people may say I am. What bra size are you?" I snickered. She looked at me enraged and said, " Why in the hell would I tell you that you pervert!"

She turned her face and looked towards the sky. It was a fair question. She did have a pretty big set. " Ok then... Why are you down an alleyway running from the police at midnight?". She turned round shock written all over her her. The blonde looked down and pain streaked across her face.

" Its a long story." I looked at her. Something about her intrigued me. " Well, I've got all night. " I said. She looked up at me and took a deep breath.

* **Flashback** *

" Lucy I wanted you to meet someone," my dad said. Wow... _The_ Jude Heartfilia had actully spoken to me. " Who would you like me to meet father?" I asked slightly intrigued because my dad talked to me once every blue moon. " Sit down while I explain." I sat down in one of the comfy leather chairs in his clean study. This room used to give me nightmares.

" Now as you are the heir to the Heartfilia Railway's we need to start planning your future. Now, as we are running low on money at the moment we need to have a partnership with another family as you might say." I looked at my feet and knew where this was going.

" Lucy I would like you to marry Dan Straight of Straight are a very wealthy company and could change our company for the better." I froze on the spot. Marriage... I had just finished high school and now he wants me to get married!?

" Dan is downstairs waiting to meet you. One of the servants will escort you. You are dismissed. " He put his head down and started to get on with some paper work

. " Father can we please talk about this... I know you think this marriage will be good for the company bu...". "No Lucy. You are getting married and that is that. Now go!" he shouted.

I slowly walked out of the room and went downstairs into one of our many living rooms in the Heartfilia mansion. I saw a fairly good looking man with brown hair and eyes and tanned skin sitting on the sofa. He looked up.

" Ah... You must be my fiancé Lucy Heartfilia. Well you are as beautiful as the say. " He walked up to me and hugged me. I felt his hot breath near my ear and it made a chill go down my spine. I didn't like the feel of this new sensation.

He whispered in my ear " And your body is not half bad too. We shall have lots of _fun_ together." I froze in sheer fear and horror. Uh uh... No way in hell am I marrying this prick! I pushed him off me and ran to my bed room. I grabbed my savings, some clothes and food and stuffed it in a back pack.

I could hear everyone knocking for me and calling my name. So I pulled open my window and started climbing down a tree that was conveniently next to it. God I loved that tree! As soon as my feet touched the ground, I sprinted off the Heartfilia Estate and down to the train station.

I knew those track lessons would come in handy. I jumped on the train heading to Magnolia. I had always wanted to go there. As the train left the platform I knew there was no going back... And it was all _his_ fault...

* **Flashback over** *

Lucy's P.O.V

" So your basically a runaway?" he asked me with innocent eyes. For some reason this pissed me off and a vein popped out of my head.

"I just told you, a complete stranger, my whole life problem and all you have to say is im a runaway!" I turned red bubbling with anger. He started laughing. I pouted and puffed out my face.

"Sorry... t-that face yo-o-our ...m-making is too h-h-hilarious!" he panted while rolling around clutching his stomach laughing. "Well I'm glad my face amuses you so much!" I huffed sarcastically. "Aww... Come on Luce don't be like that I was only kidding!" He was seriously starting to get on my nerves.

"Anyway," he continued, " that was all a year ago right?" he asked. " Yeah it was. I've been struggling to survive ever since. All my money ran out in two months!" I cringed.

I thought I would have survived longer than that. "Well if your homeless with no food or water you could always come join Fairy Tail!" he suggested gleefully. I looked at him with a you-think-im-gonna-fall-that look and he looked hurt that a didn't believe him.

"So your part of the notorious Fairy Tail? I heard that its the best club in town and it has a lot of members." I asked him. "That is all completely true!" he said as if it was a matter of fact. He obviously knew I still didn't believe him so he roll his eyes.

Then he started stripping. "W-wait a minute! W-w-what are you d-doing?" I stuttered while trying to cover my eyes and not peak at his tanned toned 6 pack.

Natsu's P.O.V

She covered her eyes and started blushing. "What! Stop freaking out its not like I'm gonna rape you..." I said. The blonde gave me a death stare and I suddnely felt extremely fearful.

"Why are you stripping?" she asked still angry. "To show you my mark duh!" I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I pointed to the red Fairy Tail insignia on my right shoulder. She looked suprised and relieved at the same time.

I smiled proudly showing off my famous mark that I was completely in love with. She was staring at it for a while before she said anything. I thought she was still doubting me.

"So your saying you can get me in Fairy Tail the craziest club in town full of troublemakers?" she said whilst raising an eye brow. I thought for a second. We were all troublemakers and almost everyone was completely insane so...

"Yep pretty much!" I smiled. She smiled back which surprised me a little and I went wide eyed. I was starting to think she was a little crazy too. " Then what are we waiting for you moron! Get your shirt back on and lets get going!" she said.

I admit I thought she wouldn't come. I don't really know why I invited her in the first place, but she intrested me. She was like no other girl I had ever met before. I liked that about her. I smiled put my shirt back on and held out my hand. She looked up at me.

Lucy's P.O.V

I took his hand which surprised me quite a bit. It was as if my body was working on its own. He pulled me up quickly. I was shocked at his strength but the again he was rather well built.

"This way Luce!" he said cheerfully. Natsu's smile was intoxicating and before I knew it, I was also smiling. He pulled me out of the alleyway checking for cops just in case. Well he isn't completely dense then, I thought to myself. Then he lead me down several roads.

I was getting quite tired as my legs were still hurting from todays earlier marathon." Natsu... s-slow down... im s-still tired from... the p-p-police chase..." I panted inbetween stopped all of a sudden which made me bump into his back.

"Ouch Natsu! What heck!? Warn me next time you feel like stopping in your tracks!" I said thumping him in the head. "OW! Luce that hurt!" the pink haired boy whined.

"Next time I'll knee you in the balls so you'd better watch out or you wont be have kids any time soon!" I said scarily. I towered over him and he crouched below my death glare. It was strange since he was about 6 ft and I was much shorter than him.

Suddnely I saw it. A glimmering sign that seemed to shine brighter than the rest. I was imediately drawn to it. "Well Luce... You ready for Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked as I stared at the Fairy Tail sign. I dont know why but it seemed to entrance you just by looking at it and it made me want to go inside but I didn't know if I was ready. But my body was. I stepped forward, took a deep breath and pushed on the cold wooden doors.

A/N: The end! Sorry i left a little cliff hanger. Im not a mean person on purpose.

Lucy: I have a feeling you are...

Me: What the heck Lucy... Im hurt... * Starts crying in corner*

Oh by the way sorry to all you Dan fangirls! I felt like making him a pervert since he kinda is one. I never really liked him in the first place. Did I do Natsu andnLucy well... This is my first time writing after all! Leave reviews peeps! I dont like flames but if you send them Natsu will eat 'em.

Natsu: Heck yeah. Now im all fired up!*Erza krate chops his head and drags him away.

Me: Bye Natsu! Jeez! He gives me a headache... I'll update soon enough. Peace bitches!


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! Sup peeps! Im back with my next chapter woo hoo! (Does victory dance singing we are the champions)

Lucy: Wow... Your eager...

Me: That is true! I love writing about Fairy Tail

Juvia: Juvia is very impressed with how quick Gabbi-sama wrote the next chapter!

Gray: It just means she has no life, right Gabbi? (Gray slings arm around me)

Me: Piss off Gray and dont put your arm around me if you dont have a shirt! (I push him off)

Juvia: Love-rival... (Juvia stares daggers at me while finding Grays shirt)

Me: Err... Juvia please do the disclaimer so I can get on with the story please.

Juvia: Love rival doesn't own anything espically my Gray-sama!

Faceplams!

Anyways... ENJOY

Lucy's P.O.V

"DUCK!" I heard someone shout.

I jumped down and the flying stool hit Natsu behind me.

"WHO IN THE HELL THREW THAT CHAIR AT ME?!" Natsu screamed at the top of his lungs.

I covered my ears and stared at the scene before me. Chairs and tables were being flung everywhere and drunken people started fighting about God knows what.

Suddenly, a beautiful white haired girl appeared before me. She had long hair down to her mid back, blue eyes, smooth pale skin and a smile that could brighten anyones day.

"Hi there! I'm Mirajane Strauss. Welcome to Fairy Tail! How can I help you?" she asked polietly. She had a lovely voice.

"Uh... Hi. I'm Lucy Heartfilia nice to meet you." I said dodging a flying whiskey bottle as it smashed against the wall.

"Well Lucy, lets go talk at the bar seeing as you nearly got killed as soon as you opened the door!" she said still with a smile on her face. Maybe shes not as sane as I thought.

I followed the blue eyed girl and sat at a stool whilst she went behind the bar.

"I'm a bartender here at Fairy Tail. Would you like anything to drink?" she asked nicely.

"I'll have a strawberry milkshake please." I replied. How could she act so normal in this madness?

When she disappeared, I looked next to me and saw a small girl with blue hair and brown eyes reading a HUGE book. She closed the book and sighed.

She turned and looked at me with surprise. "Oh hi! You must be new here! Im Levy McGarden, Fairy Tail's bookworm!" she smiling proudly.

Had she really just noticed me... " Hi I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I came here with Natsu." I smiled back.

Her eyes widened at the word Natsu. "Natsu brought you here? Thats a new one... " she turned to her drink and took a sip.

"So Levy... How long have you been here at Fairy Tail? " I asked.

"Since I was 10 actually. My parents abandoned me so the club owner took me in. Actually a lot of people here are like that." she said.

"Like Natsu and Wendy!" she smiled. I looked at her puzzled.

"Oh yeah! You don't know Wendy yet do you? HEY WENDY COME AND MEET THE NEW GIRL!" Levy shouted quite loudly for such a small person.

I saw another blue haired girl come my way but she was much younger that Levy and her hair was longer and darker. I also saw a brunette come my way.

" Hi I'm Wendy Marvell nice to meet you!" she said in a cute little voice. She was too sweet.

All of a sudden, I saw the brunette come close up to my face. She looked like she was scanning me with her eyes. She had long wavy brown hair and eyes and wore a bikini top with shorts. It was October...

She had such nice tanned skin I was slightly envious. She backed away and barked, " YO! LISTEN UP EVERYONE! WE GOT FRESH BLOOD HERE AND SHE'S HOT!"

I blushed and turned beetroot. Suddnely all eyes were on me. I saw the brunette take a swig from a bottle and say, "Oi! Introduce yourself then!"

"Uh hi... My names Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you all." I smiled and all the men started ogling at me and some were even having mini nose bleeds. I blushed even harder.

Natsu's P.O.V

I saw everyone looking at Lucy as she turned red like a tomato. It was funny to see her like a lamb caught in head lights. I strode up to her and slung my arm round her shoulder. She turned round quickly and blushed at me.

" Hey Luce! I see you've already met Mira, Levy, Wendy and Cana!"

" Oh your names Cana?" she asked the drunk.

"Yep thats my name. Cana Alberona! The heaviest drinker in Fairy Tail! " she grinned and chughed back some alcohol.

"Cana that's not something to be proud of." Mira said calmly. Sheesh... I didn't even know she was there. Mira gave me a heart attack sometimes.

"Thanks Mirajane! " Lucy smiled while taking and sip of her drink. She had an amazing smile.

"So! What do you think of Fairy Tail?" I asked intrigued to hear her answer. She paused and thought for a moment.

"Well... Your all crazy drunken lunatics obsessed with fighting and throwing things so... I like it here!" she said brightly.

We all looked at her shocked. " Well you'll fit in here if thats what you think!" a voice said out of nowhere.

"Hi I'm Romeo Conbolt! Nice to meet you Lucy, " the brunette said with bright eyes. Romeo sure had grown up. His shoulders were widening and his face looked more refined. He's gonna be one good looking kid.

"Nice to meet you Romeo." she replied.

" Yo! Sup, you must be the new girl Lucy right?" said a voice I recognised to be the most annoying jerk on the planet.

" What do you want ice princess?" I asked through seething teeth. Man Gray pissed me off!

" I weren't talk to you, you freaking match stick!" he growled. Ok thats it, I thought.

" Say that to my face you walking freezer!" I shouted.

" I was just going to ash brain!" he yelled. We butted heads and started fighting while screaming insults at each other.

"FLAME HEAD!"

" STRIPPING ICICLE!"

" SLANTY EYES!"

" DROOPY EYES!"

" CANDY FLOSS HEAD!"

" INK BRAIN!"

"ENOUGH!" we heard a shout from across the room. Uh oh...

Lucy's P.O.V

I was watching the fight happily when the shout caught my attention. I saw a girl with long flowing red hair and brown eyes stride towards the two idiots.

They crouched in fear as a black aura surrounded her body.

" Are you two fighting again?" she asked strictly. If I was scared from here who knew how scared those two were.

They wrapped thier arms around eachother and said in unison, "No of course not! We're best friends Erza!"

She then calmed down. " Good! Its nice to see a friendship flourish amongst the club's boys since all you seem to do is argue." She walked towards the bar and paused when she saw me.

" So your the new girl Lucy Heartfilia. Well I'm Erza Scarlet. " she said and then smiled which surprised me because she looked so pretty. So she had a scary and nice side.

" Hello! A pleasure to meet you." I said. She ordered cake from Mira and then turned back to me.

" So are you planning on joining the club?" she asked with intense eyes. I thought for a second. Was I going to join...

By then almost everyone was listening and Natsu and the ink haired boy, which I had found out was an ice maniac called Gray Fullbuster, had returned. I now understood some of Natsu's insults. He was also quite good looking.

"Well Luce..." Natsu asked with pleading eyes. The tension was unbearable...

" I think I will join!" I said cheerfully. Cana cheered and screamed, "PARTY TIME!" The whole club screamed and the alcohol started to pour out.

So they were just looking for an excuse to party. Typical. I sighed and went back to my drink.

" Lucy now that your going to be part of Fairy Tail you need a mark. What colour and where would you like it?" she asked. I thought for a second.

"Pink on my right hand please." I said. She suddenly pulled a stamp from nowhere and stamped my hand. It did look pretty cool if I'm honest.

"Welcome to the Fairy Tail family Lucy!" she squealed. I smiled at her and turned around.

"So Lucy, have you met everyone yet?" Gray asked me.

"No not yet." I said looking round the club hall. I saw a blue haired girl staring at me. She had blue eyes and blue clothes. She obviously likes blue.

She walked over elegantly. I felt unnerved by the way she was glaring at me.

" Hello Miss Lucy-san. Juvia's name is Juvia Lockser and Juvia is in love with Gray-sama so please stay away love-rival." she said and while staring daggers at me.

"I think you have the wron..."

"Don't even try," a man inturupted me. " She wont believe you." he said.

" Sad but true... " Gray said. I looked at him and yelped.

"Kyaaa~ Gray your butt naked! " I said covering my eyes.

"Aww... Shit!" he said, " When the heck did that happen!?" He ran off looking for his clothes while Juvia helped him.

" That guy has a serious stripping problem so get used to it blondie..." a man said. It was the guy who had spoken before. He had a long black mane and studs all over his face.

"Gajeel dont just say stuff and walk away, introduce yourself!" Levy said out of nowhere. I forgot she was there.

" Sure thing Shrimp. Im Gajeel Redfox. Remeber it." he said staring at me with his red eyes. I guess I looked scared because Levy spoke out.

"Don't scare her idiot and don't call me Shrimp! Im not that short!" she said while puffing out her cheeks and turning her head. She was quite short. I wonder if she had hit 5ft yet...

" Yeah ya are Shrimp and dont ya forget it!" he said smiling the he kissed her cheek. I looked wide eyed as he walked away.

" Yeah thats my idiot boyfriend. Don't mind him though!" she said smiling. Wow... What an odd couple. They say opposites attract.

This place got weirder and weirder by the second.

I think I'm gonna like it here!

A/N: Tada! Another paragraph! So ha to all you bastards who though I would drop it.

Pantherlily: Ha! Gajeel you owe me 5 quid!

Me: You bet on it! You guys never miss a chance to have a bet do you...

Natsu: Nope! Lucy you owe me a tenner!

Me: Luce you tooo... Im sad now. (Lucy looks ashamed as she hands over the money)

AHHH! I hate them all. Anyways I'll update a.s.a.p! Constructive criticism is taken on board thanks! Tell me if I should make Lisanna a bitch or a nice person.

Lisanna: What a cheap way to get reviews... (Rolls eyes)

Shut up you! PEACE OUT BITCHES!


End file.
